Si Peter Pan se hizo mayor
by FromTheFuture
Summary: - Has crecido [. . .] - Tú también. Pero sigues siendo la misma Wendy que conocí. - Ya no – dijo ella –. El mundo ha cambiado, y me ha hecho cambiar. Disclaimer: Peter Pan y todo lo relacionado con él es propiedad de J.M.Barrie


Disclaimer: Peter Pan pertenece a J.M. Barrie

* * *

Se despertó temprano para ir a trabajar. Se observó en el maltratado espejo de aquella sucia habitacioncita. Unos ojos cansados, en los que apenas se apreciaba un débil brillo de la astucia de antaño, le devolvieron la mirada tristes. Su boca, antes marcada siempre por una pícara sonrisa, era ahora una fina línea de preocupación.

Se afeitó la barba con esa destreza que sólo da la experiencia y se lavó la cara. El agua fría acabó de despertarle y, mientras se arreglaba, recuerdos infantiles eligieron aquel día para rondarle la memoria.

Se peinó hacia atrás el cabello, que era ahora una triste parodia de lo que fue, rebelde y brillante. Se ajustó la corbata y se arregló el cuello de la camisa. De niño, habría preferido morir antes que someterse al yugo de esa sociedad adulta a la que ahora pertenecía…

Suspiró mientras agarraba el maletín. "De niño". El tiempo había roto con él hacía mucho, y recordó con melancolía glorias pasadas de su –según le parecía ahora, lejana juventud.

Un atisbo de sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios cuando, al salir bajo el gris cielo de Londres, Peter pensó una vez más en el País de Nunca Jamás.

El edificio de oficinas en el que él trabajaba estaba tan sólo a dos calles de su apartamento. Era alto y recio, con miles de pequeñas ventanitas. Las puertas eran de cristal, y la planta principal toda de mármol blanco hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Sobre la sencilla mesa de madera, un montón de papeles le aguardaba pacientemente. Peter se sentó frente a ellos y comenzó a leerlos, uno a uno, tal y como siempre hacía.

Se acordó entonces de lo divertido que era ser niño, de sus aventuras con los Niños Perdidos y Campanilla, de las luchas contra el capitán garfio y su malvada tripulación. Rememoró las noches a la luz de la luna en el lago de las sirenas, de las reuniones con los indios. Recordó a Wendy. Se preguntó dónde estaría ella ahora, y si le reconocería.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sintió el contacto de un pequeño y frío objeto metálico. Nunca salía sin él.

Cuando acabó la jornada, Peter dio una vuelta hasta el parque, como siempre acostumbraba. En el banco que ocupaba normalmente se sentaba una dama de cabello castaño claro, cara menuda y una mirada que podría haber recordado a la de una jovencita si no fuera tan profunda y serena. Él la reconoció en seguida. Tomó asiento junto a ella, y echando mano del objeto que llevaba siempre en el bolsillo, dijo:

- Aún guardo tu beso.

Ella le miró sin comprender, pero sus ojos brillaron cuando se fijaron en el dedal que sostenía.

- ¡Oh, dios mío, Peter! – exclamó.

Él sonrió.

- Has crecido – apuntó ella, incrédula.

- Tú también. Pero sigues siendo la misma Wendy que conocí.

- Ya no – dijo ella –. El mundo ha cambiado, y me ha hecho cambiar.

Peter la observó en silencio. Tantos años esperando este momento, había renunciado a su niñez por ella, había abandonado Nunca Jamás…

- Wendy, aún no es tarde – Peter le agarró las dos manos –. Sé que de algún modo sigues siendo la niña que me acompañó a Nunca Jamás, que luchó conmigo contra los piratas, que me dio un dedal.

Ella le miró de hito en hito, y lentamente, se llevó la mano al cuello. Su dedal pendía de una cadenita de plata.

- Nunca te olvidé – susurró –. Te estuve esperando cada noche, mantuve mi ventana abierta, pero no volviste. Me hice mayor.

- Yo también. Por ti.

- Es un poco tarde, Peter. Hemos crecido. No es tan sencillo. Igual tienes razón y sigo llevando dentro a esa niña que una vez fui, pero ahora mismo la realidad es bien distinta. Las cosas no se arreglan con polvo de hada.

- ¿Y si te dijera que podrían volver a arreglarse así? ¿Que basta con creer en ello?

Wendy se levantó, le miró con melancolía y suspiró.

- Somos un poco mayores para creer en las hadas, ¿no te parece? – le dirigió una amarga sonrisa y se marchó.

FIN

* * *

Escribí esta historia (o su mayoría) una noche que no podía dormir, y estaba un poco amargada. Bueno, ¿qué os parece? ¿se merece vuestros reviews?


End file.
